Just Another Altoshipping Fanfic
by LordofSilverDragons
Summary: "As Ash returns from Unova, he stops at Alto Mare to visit Latias and friends. There, Ash uses his Aura to revive Latios, but soon discovers that he is not entirely human..." Update Weekly In Hatis due to having no Internet for about a month
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Another Altoshipping fanfic**_

**AN:Welcome readers Thank you for choosing This fanfic for your personal are 3 things i want to say is my first fanfic so cut me some slack 2. Please try to keep the Reviews as clean as possible ****_THIS_**** means try to refrain from using foul language till i switch this to M ok the stories pm me in was to improve Thanks**

Summary:As Ash returns from Unova .He stops at Alto Mare to visit Latias and friends,uses his Aura to revive Latios buts gets he soon discovers that he's not entirely human if you know what I mean.

" " = talking

' ' = telepathy

_thoughts_

As Ash wins up to the Finals in the Finals in the Unova League only losing to Trip.

"Ash Ketchum please send out your last pokemon" ,the ref said nicely

"Go Pikachu",Ash yelled

"Serperior use Leaf Tornado,Pikachu counter with Eletro Ball",as both Ash and Trip yelled out almost the electric mouse send out a ball of pure electricity while the pale green snake send a tornado of leaves at the ball of the attacks collided a gray smoke appeared in the field with a powerful shock-wave ran to the crowd.

"Pikachu use Thunder"!,Ash yelled

As the smoke cleared out Pikachu send a bolt of electricity at Serperior which was catched all of the sudden the supposed Serperior exploded into a smoke(1)."_Crap"_ was all Ash could say as he realized what happened

"Serperior use Leaf Blade,"Trip said

Flashback :With the Explosion from earlier Serperior use the smoke as a cover in which then use Substitution while using his natural instinct(2) to guide its way to Pikachu's blind Ends

"Pikachu use Iron Tail fast",Ash said worrying

As Pikachu try to use Iron tail to save himself put it was too late since Serperior slices him

Now Serperior use Leaf Storm Close Range".said Trip

"No Pikachu", as Ash yelled out

As the smoke cleared Pikachu stayed there motionless with spiral eyes

Pikachu is unable to Battle,the winner of the Match and winner of the Unova league is Trip

_"No why must this always happened every time I get close to winning I don't"_ as Ash stayed there motionless and heartbroken on his the way back to the port in Alfresata(make it up)town Ash never spoke a word even do it was just him and Pikachu .Iris left to continue her journey to be a Dragon Master and went back to her home had to continue to be a Gym Ash was ordering a ticket to Vermillion sir due to a Storm the closes one to your location is Alto Mare.(3)

_"Alto Mare, where have i heard it before"_ Ash thought

He then remember the water chariot race,the soul dew and Latias kissing him

_"Crap I promised Latias I visit and I forgot it man I'm such a bad boyfriend Wait boyfriend where did that came from"_

"Sir your holding the line" said the ticket vender

"Oh sorry but sure one ticket please to Alto Mare",said Ash

"I wonder what Latias is doing"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Achoo ooh !as Latias sneeze_ I wonder who's thinking of me maybe its Ash?_

Even do she found a way to talk to Latios when carrying the Soul Dew but its not the Ash left she soon found out that She loved Ash more than anyone more than Bianca and Lorenzo even more than her Somewhat Dead Brother.

_I want to tell him i want to tell him how I feel about him but his Human and I'm a Pokemon and not just a pokemon a legendary and guardian Pokemon(4).I wish his a Pokemon or at least a poke-morph I do anything for something like that to happen even give up being a guardian of the sea(5) for that to are you Ash my love?_Latias though to herself

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After Ash was sending out his pokemon he was thinking maybe if what Paul and Trip say is true that forming friendships with pokemon actually makes them Weaker look at Charizard he wasn't here for a long time yet his my stronger one and most of my pokemon get stronger in Oaks lab maybe I'm a unfeeling trainer .Then Paul appeared out of nowhere and said "Are you Fucking serious are doing that It was you advice that I'm only one match away before I can fight Brandon in the Battle Pyramids If your serious of betraying the same beliefs that you made all because of one battle then you better give up on being a pokemon trainer all together since does that betrayed pokemon are not worth being trainers and are trash do the words remind you of anyone Ash" before Ash knew it Paul disappear which got Ash thinking _Maybe I should give up or Live in a mountain_(6)_or maybe Become a pokemon professor I think it over in Alto Mare._

**AN Is Ash going to Give up as a trainer or something going to happened Find Out next time This Is Silver signing out.**

_**(1)Got that from Naruto**_

_**(2)Snakes use there tongue to "smell the Air" for thermal creatures **_

_**(3)Location in Pokemon Heroes 5**_**th_ movie_**

**_(4)Theirs other Latios/Latias but only two are given the duty to protect the Soul Dew and be part of the Legendary Pokemon Meetings there royalty in a way _**

**_(5)Kyogre is Guardian of the Ocean,Lugia is Guardian of Deep Sea/Ocean type of things for example Trenches_**

_**(6) changed his name to Red that sort of stuff**_


	2. Aura Training

******AN:I'm back I decided to post two more this week do to going some where for a weeks with no Internet and need the other week to study for a major poll up so visit my page.I also want to thank Delta with his/her help on the summary going on I love it when people review in how I doing good or wrong on this story due to not having a beta get on with the story...**

**_Aura Training _**

" " = talking

' ' = telepathy

thoughts

[Author Comments]

Last time on J.A.F.F,

After Ash was sending out his pokemon he was thinking maybe if what Paul and Trip say is true that forming friendships with pokemon actually makes them Weaker look at Charizard he wasn't here for a long time yet his my stronger one and most of my pokemon get stronger in Oaks lab maybe I'm a unfeeling trainer .Then Paul appeared out of nowhere and said "Are you Fucking serious are doing that It was you advice that I'm only one match away before I can fight Brandon in the Battle Pyramids If your serious of betraying the same beliefs that you made all because of one battle then you better give up on being a pokemon trainer all together since does that betrayed pokemon are not worth being trainers and are trash do the words remind you of anyone Ash" before Ash knew it Paul disappear which got Ash thinking Maybe I should give up or Live in a mountain or maybe Become a pokemon professor I think it over in Alto Mare.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As ash was leaving from the boat and entering Alto Mare

"Should I just give up as a trainer after all this years [He's 15 in this story]"

Pika pi? {You Sure Ash?} even do he doesn't want to quit pikachu is always behind Ash 100% no matter what

I don't know Pikachu, I don't know Ash replied

As Ash was remembering his past adventures in Alto Mare

The Water Chariot with Tododile ,Lorenzo and Bianca Latios and Latias "Oh Latias why do I feel this way every time I say her name,I get a warm feeling inside and get the image of her as Bianca kissing me. That reminds me I should call Professor Oak for Tododile since I promise him/her last time".

As Ash was entering the Pokemon Center he noticed a familiar red haired friend "Misty is that you,"Ash said

"That voice Ash is that you its so nice to see you again what are you doing here"Misty replied

"Well there was a storm that prevented me to go straight to Kanto and I promise someone that I'll return here and you"  
By someone you mean Latias and I been Champion(1) for the Worldwide water Chariot Race its been located here you want to got see them again ?Sure but after i get Tododile k.

As was talking with the video phone(what ever its called) Misty was getting a cheeseburger at the restaurant nearby.

"Professor good to see you again"Ash greeted

"Good to see you again Ash"the proclaimed Pokemon professor Replied

Can you please send Tododile for Oshawott ?

"Sure give me a second"As he ran of to get Tododile's pokeball.

"Thanks Professor got to go"as he ran off to go get Misty

Come on Misty lets go see them again

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Back in the Garden,

"Latias are you feeling Ok", "Yes Bianca just sad and lonely." Latias replied telepathically

"Well you don't need to be you got me and grandfather here and you got Latios in the Soul Dew."

I know I shouldn't feel sad but I want to see Ash again .Latias replied sadly

"OK, Latias"she knew Latias loved Ash ever since he left for the Johto region.

"I'm going to talk to Latios meet you back at the house" she said

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Lorenzo are you here"

"Ash,Misty is good to see you again if your looking for Bianca and Latias there at the Garden Follow me there been several upgrades to defend Latias and the Soul Dew"

"OK then lets go "Misty said

Meanwhile back at the garden...

"Latios are you here I mastered Dragon Claw and Dragon Breath"the red dragon said

"Good Work sis now go bring your 'lover' here"Latios said with a smirk

'Lover' wait you mean Ash but he can be anywhere and I got to protect the Soul Dew"

"Ash is here at the Island hes with Lorenzo"

'Yay Ash is here' Latias thought

"But why do you need Ash for"

"You don't need to know just tell him to come here and touch the Soul Dew I need to talk to him"

"How is that possible not even Bianca can talk to you "

Well there a way he can use his "pure" Aura that's been never seen since Sir Arron to enter the Soul Dew that and hes been blessed by many legendaries (2) now go."

Since then Latias left the Soul Dew and was happy to see Ash that she was spinning with joy!

10 minutes later,"Latias Bianca you here"

"Yes Grandfather"wondering why is he happy about

"I bought someone special"Lorenzo replied

Then all of the sudden Latias flew at speeds faster than the human eye to tackle Ash to a nearby wall

"Its so good to see you Ash sorry about "Latias said blushing remembering what she did

"Ouch, holy Arceus that hurt but Latias is good to see you again "Ash replied

"Ash you OK"

"I'm fine I saw the attack and I could have dodge that but i decided to protected myself with my Aura instead of Latias hurting herself"

"Aura and could have dodge ?"Misty Bianca and Lorenzo said confused

"Well Its basically the life force of every living thing and it gives me the ability to attack,defend and predict incoming attacks".

"Well Ash, Latios wants to talk you"Latias said

"How me and grandfather can't?"Bianca said

Ok but how ?

"With your Aura surround the Soul Dew"Latias repeating what Latios told her

"Ash before you go how did you learn to use Aura"Misty ask

"On my Adventure to Sinnoh I met a Aura Guardian named Ridley ,before you ask Aura Guardians are a group of humans that use there Aura help the world".

**Flashback*"Ridley I been meaning to ask you something"**

**"Sure"Ridley wondering what Ash wanted to talk about this early in the morning**

**"Well I need to ask you how can you use your Aura"Ash said**

**"Ash only a few can use it "Ridley said unknowingly**

**"But I did use at in the Tree of Beginn-What you were at the Tree of Beginning "Ridley rudely interrupted**

**"Okay Let me tell you what happened" Ash said calmly**

***He starts Explain what happen (if you don't know link below my finishing AN )***

**"So let me get this straight you not only save the tree of beginning like Gran master Arron and met his Lucario who says you have his Aura " Ridley said As his mind blew**

**"Yes "Ash think likes it was no big deal considering his life**

**"Why do you need my help"**

**"Well I can only do that when I wear the gloves with I left at the Castle "**

**"OK,then first think of a memory with a strong emotion that its strong since Aura is connected to emotion"**

**"A strong Emotion huh"**

**He thought of his Pokemon and friend just then a blue light surrounded him but then he thought of Latias with cause his Aura to surround (which was similar to Goku using his SSJ or Ichigo entering the his Bankai form for the first time)**

**"What Emotion was this and what power ?"Ridley thought**

**Then it disappear in a flash and Ash fainted**

**"Ash" Then he notice that Ash merely fainted from unleashing his aura like that**

**"This kid will be great Greater than you Grand Master Arron I know it "Ridley thought**

**A few days later ...**

**"OK now think of your aura as a sphere ".Than a sphere appeared in his hands of pure aura**

**Now think of then thew it like a pokeball into a nearby Boulder**

**"Good work you mastered basic Aura Manipulation and how to summon it without the gloves I wish I could stay here but the world needs me and you can learn more by yourself Good-Bye Ash"**

**"Thank you Master" Ridley**

**"No prob lets go see the other but don't tell them since your not a real Aura Guardian and you refuse my offer offer to be one and don't use the other form unless you mastered it and are in a life threatening situation "**

**"Bye Ridley and Lucario-sensei"Ash said As they shore of to the sea**

**Ridley,Lucario sensei ? both Brock and Dawn thought Flash Back Ends**

_"Ash what is the memory that got you like that ?"_ Latias thought as she knew he was living things out them

"Ok, Everyone stand back" while summoning his aura(he mastered his first form due to practicing every night in Unova region without Iris or Cilan know) and started forming a Aura sphere that surrounded the Soul Dew.

Right then Ash collapsed

Ch 2 ending

How much would you hate me if I stop there :( Kidding ) continue reading

"Ash, Ash wake up come on Ash wake up!"as Latias was gripping Ash waiting for him to wake up

Meanwhile in the Soul Dew

_"Where am I"_

Just then a Colorless(white) Latios(3) appeared in front of him

"Hello Ash I been expecting you " the unknown being spoke

"Latios is that you it been I long time"Ash said excitedly

"Yes but lets get down to business"Latios

"I found a way to leave the Soul Dew but I need you to help me"

"That's great but how?" Ash said with a hint of confusing

"I need to do an Aura Switch by doing a Aura Switch which my body basically 90% Aura and 10 % soul in which we switch our Aura then my aura with my growing me a new soul inside your body"

"Ok let me get this straight you going to switch Aura(aka Life Force)with you growing inside me"Ash said still confused

"Well in a way yes and no, Yes as in growing in you but No I will not change anything I merely be a sort of Subconsciousness like the "Demon" in the manga you always like to read called Naruto when you were twelve(4) I can only control you when your unconscious for example Sleeping or Being in a Coma"

"OK,I get it but don't read my mind again"

"I didn't read your mind i saw you reading that before you fell asleep when I was alive"

"After your Soul been healed I make a using your Aura a statue of you in which i transport your Soul there BAM your alive"Ash said remembering in what he read at the castle in a book called "Secret Aura Techniques"by Sir Arron

"Lets get started don't worry about the race you will be unconcious for about 10 hrs so you should be in time for the race "Latios recommended

There Ash formed a Aura ball while Latios formed a Aura-filled Luster Purge then he aim it at Ash while Ash turn the sphere into a Small beam(look like a weaker Kamehameha)at Latios then Ash and Latios both left the Soul Dew.

"Ash, Ash wake up come on Ash wake up!"as Latias was gripping Ash waiting for him to wake up

The a blue light covered Ash then a Black Latios replaced were Ash was

"Ash is that you ?"

"No Ash isn't here right now but its nice to meet you again Sis"as the Black Eon said

'What Latios why are you in Ash's body and why did you transform him into a Latios"Latias said

"Well first things first me and Ash did an Aura Switch with will leave him unconscious for about 10 hrs and Ash isn't human well not entirely he is he's a Poke-morph (5) he was born from a female human mother and a Latios his before you answer again we must go home its late and since this is my first time leaving the Soul Dew I'm Tired"Latios said with a Yawn at the end

**Real Chapter End **

**An:Please look at my Site and vote. If you want to be my beta PM me I need one :-)**

**Link for Pokemon Movie 8 - watch?v=otwhOTx5Vuc **


	3. Ash's Enjoyment

**_AN: Hello is back again I'm sorry if anyone thought the last chapter (it's been removed if you're wondering) I would have posted this. I have yet to get a beta Thks to those that voted on the poll_**

**_ Results _**

**_Q: What should Tododile's name and gender be?_**

**_ Winning Choose Umi (female) by one vote_**

**_Now onto the story..._**

**_Last time on J.A.A.F_**

**_ Ash sees Misty again after two years, Returns to the Hidden Garden of Alto Mare to see Latias and the Gang, found a way to revive Latios(merged with him in a way),and Ash was secretly a Pokemorph. _**

**__**__**_"The Great Chariot Race" _**

** As the sun rises on the east side of the great city of Alto Mare, One trainer (or pokemon) rises from his long nap.**

**"What happened to me I feel different?" as he soon floated with his physic powers (instinctively) to a nearby water source. **

"Latios what happen to me" as he mentally screamed at him

"What do you mean Ash I see nothing with you" he said with a smirk to taunt him

"Wrong, what's wrong with me is that I'm a freaking Latios with black feathers you said nothing wrong was going to happen to me and yet this happen"

"Ash again nothings wrong with you besides I merely unlock your true form"

"True form?", so your saying I'm a Latios" Ash replied with a hint of confusion

"Your not a true Latios your part of one the correct term is Pokemorph your basically part human part pokemon"

"Cool maybe Latias will finally like me" as he said the last part softly and unknowingly

"_If only you knew Ash, if only you knew_", Latios said before disappearing back into Ash's mind

As Ash turn invisible before he flew his way to back to Bianca's home

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Hello Bianca, Latias, anyone here?

Ash is 7am, what do you want? Misty said before she yawn

"Sorry I forget that I usually wake up earlier for my Aura practices if you want you can go back to sleep while I go train on my new found powers and on my Aura"

"Mind if I come now I want to see what this Aura bullshit is about" she send before she got send to the wall by a red energy

"Misty I don't care if you're my friend but its only fair that I give you a warning and trust me when I say To Never and I mean NEVER insult the Aura because Next time I wont be so forgiving" as he form a red Aura sphere into the size of a basketball and shot it out the open window into a nearby rock destroying it living no trace behind.

"_Note to Self Never joke about Aura in front of Ash_" Misty thought

"Well Misty you coming or Not"

"Umm s-sure Ash" as they both left the house to a nearby forest (I don't know if there's a forest so don't bug me about it besides its fanfiction you can do basically anything)

Soon after Ash finishes his training on the Way of the Aura and his physic powers he flew back with Misty on his back to the house just in time for breakfast.

"Ash Misty welcome back I just finished making breakfast I don't mind you guys joining in" Bianca said while she was cooking on pancakes with bacon while Latias was using her powers to flip eggs and toasting some bread.

After a Long Breakfast later,

"Ash Lets Go were late for the water chariot race"

"Misty I will never be late again when I can fly at speed faster than the speed of sounds I can from Kanto to Sinnoh in a few hours at max speed or I can make multiple teleportation and be there in a few minutes."

"Ash being a part pokemon is not all fun and games" Latios said to him

"Latios I know but still its fun to be a part pokemon I get over it after a while" Ash replied at him with a smile

"Latias I don't need any help like last time"

Latias soon then blushed remembering that she helped Ash on the race but he still lost it due to a wrong turn. **_Coo_** "Sorry about that"

"Misty get on" As he soon turn from a flash of light to transform back into his poke form

As both Misty and Ash flew of to the pokemon center to get Tododile's pokeball and to get his Identification on the race today while Bianca, Latias and Lorenzo went to the finishing line with the rest.

After a long wait in the Pokemon center due to everyone being there

"Go Tododile"!

"To to dodile (Ash it's been way to long") as he tackled him down

"I know Tododile it's been to long you but remember our promise with the chariot race"

"Yea Ash I remember wait you can understand me"

"Yes Tododile I can understand you since I can use my Aura also am part Pokemon"

"Which species?"

"Ever hear of the Legendary Pokemon Latios and Latias 'the Eon duo'"

"Wait your saying your part Legendary" Tododile was extremely surprise at this new info

"Yes I show you in the race"

"Ready"Ash said already knowing the answer

"You know it" Tododile said with determination in her eyes

**And Cut sorry this chapter is shorter than Last but I got things to do. Also there a high chance that I wont post anything in about three weeks from now since I moving to Nebraska so the week before I would post a few chapters before I go This is your Lord. Silver so Bye for now Remember to send reviews in how I can do better.**


	4. The Great Race

**AN: Welcome back to J.A.F.F I was able to post one more chapter before they cut the Internet in my home I will try to keep posting a new chapter every week or one every two weeks or something like that but I can't make any promises well before I keep talking about random things.**

_**The Great Race of Alto Mare **_

" " = talking

' ' = telepathy

_Thoughts_

"Welcome to the Tour de Alto Mare XIII this race is for our Guardians from a wave that could have destroy our fair city now the rules are simple"

Rule 1: No using any type of man-made materials to make your pokemon faster or stronger** (Battle Items for example X-Attack, X-Defense, ect)**

Rule 2: No pokemon battles or using pokemon attacks to disrupt your opponent

Rule 3: Leaving the race boundaries will cause you to be disqualify **(that basically means no short cuts or bad turns) **

"All trainers Ready...

As all pokemon tense up waiting for the order to go

Set…

The trainer were gripping on ready for their pokemon to zoom off from the starting line

Go…!

And the pokemon zoom off at unbelievable speed and the crowd cheering while one trainer was left behind with his Magikarp

"The son of a bitch"the now enraged trainer knew he was played as a fool** (I know a failed attempt to make people laugh)**

Meanwhile…

"Todo-I mean Umi dive now and swim under water to the nearest tunnel to catch up to Misty " Man that's going to take a while** (You voted for this)**

"Ash you don't have any scuba gear and you can't hold you breath that long"

"Um Umi you know I can breath underwater in my Latios form "

Right forgot about but isn't that cheating" as she dived and swim to the nearest tunnel

"Wrong this tunnel is basically an underground version of the racetrack judging from Latios' memories also this would help us by since there is an underwater current that saves us some trouble" Ash said after reading Umi's thoughts

As they use the underwater passage Misty was wondering where Ash has gone of to

"_Where's Ash I thought he would catch to me by now_" she thought not knowing her wish was answered

As a big splash reveling Ash is his Latios for and Umi now as a Croconaw

_Flashback _

"Ash I don't feel to well" Umi said as she was losing her conscience

'_Umi_'! As Ash use his 'Aura' to heal Umi but since he was still new to this form he was giving her Draconic Energy which forced her to evolve due to all the extra energy in her body

'_Umi, why did you evolve and are you feeling alright_?'not knowing that he was the cause of it

"Ash I think you accidentally forced evolved me with the energy you gave me"

'What Aura isn't suppose to make you evolve' Ash said confused

"Ash that's was not Aura, Aura was the feeling of nature this one had fire, water and electricity which means you where giving me Dragon energy" Umi replied

'_Umi I'm sorry I knew you didn't want to evolve and I took the right away from you please forgive me_' Ash said sorrow

"Its ok Ash I knew you didn't do that purposely since I know Dragon type energy and Aura have a very similar wavelengths do to being the two of the four strongest energy that a pokemon can have" Umi replied with a smile to try and cheer up Ash **(Dark and psychic being the last ones)**

'_No its not you wanted to prove that you don't have to evolve to be strong and now you can't complete the dream_' Ash said still unhappy that he did this

"But Ash I did complete it in a way besides if I didn't evolve who knows what would have happen" still trying to persuade Ash it wasn't his fault

'_Put it is my fault Umi I don't deserve to be your trai—_'but before he can finish he got hit

"Ash it's not your fault you love your pokemon you won't do force your pokemon you care your pokemon to much why did you think Latias likes you" not realizing what she said

'_Wait Latias likes me_' Ash said

_Crap why did I have to say it out loud _Umi regretting her decision

'_Umi you know I can hear your thoughts_' as he was happy that Latias likes him internally

"Fine, (knowing that she can't evade it anymore) yes Latias like you why do you seem interested in it "as she smirk

'No reason' he said while blushing luckily it was dark

'_You may want to go up now we are under Misty now'_

"Sure Ash"

_Flashback ends_

"Ash Ketchum where you"

"Ahh Misty is so nice to see you again"

"Ash why did you cheated "

"Misty I didn't not cheated I merely use my powers to good use" as he smirked

"Fine than Gyrados use aqua tail to increase your speed" as Gyrados went twice as fast "

"Misty please Umi use Ice beam to create a ramp" as both Ash (human form) and Umi flew using the ramp and then ash yell out for Umi to use Hydro Pump to jet through the air as he soon turns to his pokemon form to use his own Ice Beam to the sea bellow to increase their speed when the fail back to the sea as they soon touch the ice they skidded at speed that a normal Latios would go on.

"Ok Ready to evolve again Umi"

"Sure Ash anything for you my trainer"

Then a glowing light appeared and Umi was now a Feraligator and Umi used her new move (Hydro Cannon) making them into a speeding bullet at the finish line

Congratulations Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region you not only Winner of the Tour de Alto Mare you get the world record of 7:4 seconds. Any Words you want to say

Yes I like to thank my friend Umi my Feraligator, Misty my friend _and Latios fro giving me this powers_ now I got to go

As he ran of the Hidden Garden of the Lati

Plz vote in my poll and sorry no more authors notes signing out


	5. The untold prophecy

AN: I type this special do to not being able to type and post new chapters for a while. This is my last chapter that I type here in my old home so let's get with the story.

Last time in JAFF Umi evolve twice which cause our heroes to win the race in record time now what will Ash do …

**_**_**The Change and a Untold Prophesy **_**_**

""= talking

''_= telepathy_

_Thoughts_

_After Ash won the tour de Alto Mare, he ran of the Hidden Garden of the Latis with a small colorful cardboard box._

_"__Latias are you here?" Ash _

_"__Ash where did you went I been waiting for half an hour did you get lost again" as she smirked_

_"__Sorry Latias I just wanted to get you something, but can I first ask you something "as he started blushing_

_"__Sure Ash what is it, you can ask my anything"? while wondering what her not so secret crush wanted to tell her _

_"__Um Latias is it was Umi said was true that you actually lo—"as he was about to finished Latias tackled him into the nearby lake/pond (Sorry don't know if it's more of a big pond or a small lake)_

_"__Yes Ash I do love you but do you love me" as her face was almost as red as her wings _

_"__Sorry Latias I don't know if I like you the same way like you do" as he ran of to a nearby exit in tears leaving behind his hat and his present for her_

_"__Ash doesn't love me?" as she started to shed some tears while she flew of to her private cave behind the waterfall (It was a reference to Abbodon's **Altomare revisited)**_

_Meanwhile…._

_What did I do, I probably hurt Latias feelings she probably hates me now__ while he started forming a Aura sphere and destroyed a nearby rock living being a crater where it ones stood at  
__'Ash!'__ as Latios was calling for him inside Ash's mindscape_

_Great now Latios is going to scream at me for leaving behind his sister heartbroken as he started to meditate to communicate to Latios_

_"__What do you want Latios can you see am already guilty in leaving Latias in how she is"_

_"__Yes, I can see that and no am not going to punished you if that's what you're thinking" _

_"__Then what do you want to talk about then"_

_"__I'm just trying to help you now think why did you wanted to help me and Latias when Team Rocket came to take the Soul Dew?"_

_Because I wanted to do the right thing and help you and Latias get it back since you had no experience in fighting and Latias sort of save my life on multiple occasions _

_Good then why did you return to Alto Mare?_

_"__Two reasons I was trying to return home but their was a storm that prevented a straight trip and I wanted to see you and Latias and Bianca since we had a lot of fun before Team Rocket came along and almost destroy the city if it wasn't your sacrificed"_

_Why did you save me when I was in the Soul Dew?_

"Again I wanted to do the right thing and no one wants to be able to be trapped in a cell and wanted to make Lati—" as he now realize "thanks Latios now I know what to do" as stopped his mental connection to run back to the Gardens hoping that Latias would forgive him

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Latias are you still here, Latias"! noticing that Latias is not responding

'Ash she's behind the waterfall to your left' Latios sensing her energy in her private area while picked up a certain object then he used his Aura sight to locate her and the entrance of the cave behind it

'Thanks Latios' as he ran of to the entrance

"Latias I know your in here please come out I want to say something to you" waiting for a few seconds hoping she would appeared in front of him but didn't so he activated his Aura Sense and walked toward her and then stop right in front of her then he spoke "Latias I'm sorry can you forgive me as he started to leave his present for her in front of her"

Then a flash of light appeared and their was Latias in front of him with some tears

"Ash tell me the truth do you love me as much as I love you" hoping for a yes

"No Latias I don't love you as much as you love me … "as Latias was about to cry again he kissed her on her cheek and said "because I love you more than you love me" as Latias started to cry with tears of joy and was able to tackle Ash but he transform to his poke form and stop her with a small kiss on her lips and use physic on the object he brought which was a white necklace with a small red Dragon Gem in the shape of heart and a different one which was the a platinum necklace with a ruby surrounding a Dragon Fang .

"Oh, Ash this are beautiful were did you get them there are no jewelry shops here"

"Well there is only way teleporting or me crafting in with my aura

"Wait you can teleport how? Latias was confused since her brother and her don't have the ability to teleport since teleporting is basically charging yourself with psychic energy and sending your cells at the speed of light so only pure psychics are able to since dual types have their energy split in half for example a Lati s have half dragon energy and half physic energy with some other elements mixed in.

"Of course not since I have a Gallide to teleport me (he found it during the Unova but it was to powerful to be use with his team so he kept it in his reserves and only trains with it at night and no it doesn't violate the six pokemon per trainers since Pikachu doesn't have a pokeball anymore which will be explained later) since Teleporting for short distances causes a big mental sprain if I were to teleport that far I could die or be in a long term coma for about a year or so even with my extremely fast healing rate as both a Pokemorph and a Aura Master" as he was shiver of being stuck in the hospital unconscious for a year

Did you get make them for me Ashy?

"Of course not Tia I got this for us not just you I was going to give you the 'The Fang of Latios' (A Dragon Fang with the Blood-Red Ruby that surrounding it) which will remind you of both me and your brother while I will have the 'Latias' Heart (Heart Shape Amber-colored Dragon Gem) which will increase our dragon energy by a lot for example Tia do you know any dragon type attacks like dragon breath"

"Yes I do I know Dragon breath ,Dragon Pulse and Dragon Rush which one do you want me to do"

"Tia, I'm not your pokemon trainer you have a free will but I would recommend that you use Dragon Pulse for it will be easier since its very familiar to my Aura Sphere so Lets go to my secluded training ground which is about 5 mile northeast from here

After two minutes due to the Lati s nature of super speeding…

Ready Tia use Dragon Pulse over by the cliff

As Tia was preparing her Sphere of Draconic Energy the Fang of Latios glowed in a bright light which increased the Dragon Pulse power and size by 2x even do the dragon fang was increases it by 1.5x as she release it to the cliff in which all was left was half a hill.

Amazing the Dragon Pulse is twice as strong due to having some of my Aura and Soul since my Soul will continue to produce my Chosen Aura given to me by the Almighty Arceus while my Aura will fuse part of my own soul into the fang and strengthen it then the Fang of Latios is the most powerful item for dragon-types everywhere since the Fang of Latios will increase both your physical and special attacks then my Latias' Heart will increase the ability to defend and resist them (get it The Fang will increase Special Attack and Attack Stats while the Heart will increase Defense and Special Defense which will balance both Lati s together in stats value when they carry this items and is basically a replacement for the Soul Dew item from the games)

'_Tia wait do you know any other moves?'_

"_Yes I know Thunderbolt and Thunder, Flamethrower, Surf, Psychic, Shadow Ball my version of Shadow Ball which is Mist Ball, Ice Beam, Recover and Heal Bell."_

"Then use Thunderbolt with the Fang while I will use the Heart to defend my self"

Ok! As she charge the Thunderbolt with turned into a Thunder and attack Ash while he stood there waiting for the Attack

"_Now Aura Shield_" as a Shield made of Aura blocked most of not all of the extra strong Thunderbolt attack

As the attack ended the Ash was left paralyzed due to the after effects

'_Umm Tia help I'm paralyzed'_ as he send the Mental Message to Latias

'_Sorry let me fix that Heal Bell'_ as a white bell appeared out of nowhere and cured Ash of his Status Effected

"Note to Self: the Heart doesn't work if my Aura is in there" as he looked at Latias and said "Thanks for that quick question can you send a piece of yourself at the items since they will don't work on me since I have the same Aura as the items then"

"Sure Ash but how do I do that?" Smiling since she can help Ash in making their secret weapons stronger

"Well basically just concentrate or meditate like you normally do and when you find a feeling that is stronger from the others then use the feeling and think of an the items which will send a small piece of Aura to the Fang and the Heart and in time they will grow a piece of a soul inside them and then they will be ready by the time we leave here"

We? She confused since she can't just leave the island

"Yes, my love will go talk to Bianca and Lorenzo about this thing of a way to protect the Soul Dew and when we do you can come with us"

"Good plan Ash but how do we protect the Soul dew is there is no one that we now that can protect it"

I know a few ways

15 minutes later at the house inhabited by Bianca, Misty and Lorenzo(Ash sleeps with Latias in the Garden and no their just cuddling not having mind-blowing sex just yet you dirty minded freaks)

"Ash, Latias what are you doing here at this time we had Dinner over an Hour ago?" as Misty wondered in why they where here at 7 P.M Johto/Hoeon time period

"Misty we are pokemon well Tia is besides we ate on the Oren and Cheri Berries over at my training grounds but food is not why we are here we are here because I found a way for Latias to come with me in my journeys and leave the Island long enough"

"Well are you just going to stand their come inside then sometimes Ash you are stupid"

"Thanks Misty but one thing don't talk to Ashy that way I let this slide just because he lets you pick on him" as Latias threatened Misty to stop picking on her boyfriend"

"Bianca, Lorenzo can you come here for a sec we are in the dinning table we want to talk about something"

"Sure" as the both entered the kitchen

"Well as you may or not know I and Latias are dating"

"Well congratulations Ash and Latias so when am I going see little Latios and Latias flying around" Lorenzo said

"Grandfather stop playing around with them they will die from embarrassment before they tell us of the other things"

"Besides Lorenzo you won't be able to live long enough since Legendary Eggs take 100 yrs to hatch or 18 months if there are to be born alive and me and Tia haven't decided to have kids since we want to take things slow first"

"'I know Ash just wanted to play with you guys since me and Bianca knew that it was only a matter of time even if you where still human you would have found a way to make it work"

"Now onto the real business I and Tia decided that she would come with me if you agree to it and only if you agree."

"But what about the Soul Dew its Latias responsibility to protect it and the Soul Dew can't leave the Island"

"This Is why I thought of a plan I could leave Charizard here along some of my own pokemon here to protected it long enough for me and Tia to travel a new region and win the League their before I retire as a trainer and become a Frontier Brain _if Scott still haves the Offer opened _and here in Alto Mare."

"I agree this could work But what is someone where to attack what would happened then"

"Well we can keep contact with this as he showed them the Newest Model of the Poke Gear" this new model can cause you to make contact to me from anywhere in the world besides since part of Latios is still in the Soul Dew he can tell us if there is anything ready to attack of by Alto Mare and we can get here in less than a day."

"Good Plan I will agree to this if both Latios and Bianca agree to this" as Ash meditated but it cause himself to fall asleep

"Well Latios Do you got anything to say? as the dragon was thinking I will agree to this plan since it only was a two problems with this any of you where injured it would take more than a day is someone already knew where the Soul Dew is just how long can your pokemon last it.

"Well I can leave Bayleef, Secptile, and Umi, Gallade along with Infernape and Swellow and Noctowl Bayleef can help any wounded pokemon while Gallade is my Commander in Chief since he know how to make strategies while Secptile and Infernape can fight well in forest biomes or anywhere with trees while Swellow and Noctowl are my best aerial fighters excluding Pidgeot, my second captured pokemon and Guardian of the Viridian Forest since about 4-5 years ago but she asked me to return after a year but I never did" as he said the last part with a sorrow face

"Ash, It's never to late to come back promise that you will return to get her before you go to a new region got it", he said to try to cheer him back up

"Sure Latios I get her back if she forgives me lets continue on , Umi is the best in underwater combat and it technically part Dragon now since I gave her enough of it for her to produce her own and is resistant to Electric Attacks now besides you know how Charizard is do to you knowing .

"Ok, it think that will be great but you need to make Professor .Oak if he lets you leave pokemon here but don't tell him your leave in the Garden"

"Thanks I forgot that I need to talk to Professor. Oak about it and don't worry I think about a way I probably tell him that I leave them with Lorenzo to training purposes, Bye Latios "but as he was going to cut the mental connection

"Ash, wait one more apparently your Aura given to you by Lord. Arceus is super speeding my healing process so I have a complete aura by the next Full Moon so before you go to this new region I will recommend that you go to Sinnoh and see Aura Guardian Ridley or go to Rota**(where the 8****th**** movie was in)** to manifest your aura and create a aura crystal body for me"

"Sure but you do know that I can create Aura Crystal Armor and weapons right"

"Yes I know since I have nothing to do inside your mind I just watch your memories and don't forget to bring get also get your legendary friend when you were little."

"You mean Lord. Rayquaza (I know it's not original besides I want to try to combine all my favorites into one along with a few of my own) so you actually saw the memory of that I thought that you can't see my most private memories

"No this wasn't from your memory this is from my fathers since he saw you when you where at the meeting about 10 yrs ago (remember Ash is 15 yrs old here) even do he was in the soul dew."

"Anything else you want to say before I go Latios"

"Sure wait till I leave before you start mating with my sister since I don't want to run across it when I'm searching your memories got it"

"Umm I try to but me and Latias don't plan to try that yet but I still can't make any promises" as he cut the mental communication with Latios

"Hey Ash you back"? said Latias

"Yeah sorry about that my love but why am I back in the Garden?" wondering how long he was talking with Latios

"Actually you fell asleep when you try to communicate with brother about 6 hours ago so I brought you back so I can sleep with you" Latias said to cure her lover from anymore confusion

"Well I got to go to the Pokemon Center and talk to Professor. Oak about leaving some pokemon here while we go take a few trips to Sinnoh and Kanto and to that new region"

"Ok let's go Ash I'm coming with you since I'm hungry and I want some ice-cream" since has an addiction for sweets like a certain pink cat legendary

As they enter the Pokemon Center to get something to eat but there wasn't any Ice Cream so they settled with Pancakes with a cup of hot chocolate but Ash's cash account went for a dive since they both have Snorlax sized stomachs..

In the videophone area of the pokemon center

"Professor you there?" as he waited for a second when

"Hi Ash, Oak is outside giving the pokemon some food give me a second"

"Thanks Tracey" He said before Tracey left to get the 'pokemon professor'

"Good Morning Ash you're up early now what you want?" he said in his regular cheerful voice

"Thanks Professor now can I leave my Snivy here"

"Sure Ash which pokemon do you want to get then?"

"Actually there is a really rare Pokemon I want to catch and I don't want it to be transported to the lab also can is it possible for me to increase my pokemon carriage and I want to leave some of my pokemon here to train here in Alto Mare."

"Ash which pokemon do you want to leave in Alto Mare and we will talk about increasing your pokemon carriage when you come back?"

Can you send me Bayleef, Secptile, Infernape, Swellow and Noctowl Pokeballs?

"Nani! Why so many Ash?" as he lost his cool from Ash's request

"Well there is an old retired trainer here in Alto Mare and I ask him if he can train them while I go off to the new region"?

"Well if want to then I'm not stopping you" as he ran of looking for both Ash's pokemon and their pokeballs

After a Long long wait ….

"Ok, Ash I got your pokemon here along with their respected pokeballs here but before you leave which pokemon do you want to catch then" interested in Ash's answer

Just then Tia appeared at the screen and waved at him

"Well professor you just saw her good bye for now" leaving a confused professor that was going to ask a question on what he mean

"Come on Tia lets go to the garden to show the gang their new home for a while" Ash ranted

Back in the Hidden Garden of the Latis

"Come on out everybody!" as he released everyone from his team

When everyone was out ready to greet Ash

"Nice too see you all again"

As the pokemon replied with a cry

"Everybody this is my team from Unova and my Unova team say hello to a few of my most powerful pokemon from my other region along with a certain friend" then a wave of fire appeared out of nowhere and out came everybody's favorite of Ash's pokemon Charizard

"Hey Ash why didn't you call me over the last two years" said the fire breathing lizard

"Sorry Charizard I would of called you but you would have wipe out the competitions in Unova and you were to far away to call you in Sinnoh when I needed you with a person that had a Darkrai and a different Latios"

"Wait you can understand me/him" everybody yelled out

"Oh sorry guys I forgot to mention that I can understand/speak pokemon now since I found out I was part pokemon" as he showed of his pokemon form at everyone leaving everyone excluding Tia and Umi frozen from shock from the new information

"Since when you were part pokemon" said the massive green Gecko

"I was born as a Pokemorph but didn't know about it till about a week ago when I saved a friend from being kept captive inside the jewel from left of you"

"Wait is that the legendary Soul Dew right" said the large shiny bird

"Right, Noctowl how did you know what it was?

"Well when I hang around some Pidgeot from the viridian forest that talked about being with some human"

"You mean Pidgeot, the guardian of Viridian Forest, she was the second pokemon I ever caught" said Ash to replied

"Well before we want to talk about the past lets have a friendly spar"

"Yeah" said everyone wanting to battle

"Well my team from Unova you can either watch this or spar among your own since this are my most experienced from all my other regions"

Well let's start of Charizard lets see how much you improve so you're against me

"Alright Ash lets go I want to see how good you are in your new form"

"Tia can you pass me the Latias Heart even do it's not 100% ready"

"Sure Ash", as she took their secret weapon from his backpack and threw it at ash with psychic

As both Ash and the gang flew of to the secluded campsite and found a flat area to battle and both Ash in his human form against Charizard

"We will start at the count of 3 ok" said Tia eager to see her boyfriend fight

"1"said Ash

"2"replied the dragon

"3"they both said at the same time and they started to charge their attacks

As Ash quickly surround himself with his Aura shield will he started forming Aura Spheres while Charizard flew up in the Air and released a strong flamethrower that could easily be mistaken for a overheat

As the flame surrounded Ash he releases his guard and send multiple balls of aura at the flying lizard at a rapid pace but the dragon easily evaded them but he foolishly made a mistake and didn't knew the they lock on their target and they came back as a humungous Sphere of Aura lucky for the fire flying type it was still considered a fighting type or it would have been game over for him. As the attack struck him it showed the attack was futile and barely marked him.

Your luck I decided to use the Aura on low-frequency or you would have been injured massively

Ash don't hold anything back _I need to watch out for those blue balls of energy but I can't evade them_

"Charizard I can read your thoughts but if that's what you want I can't stop youHere I come" as he send multiple high powerful Aura Sphere that pokemon in the area can feel which attracted a Certain Rival from Sinnoh

"_That Power I must get it to save him "_ said to himself even do he stop treating his pokemon harshly he was still power-hungry to become the best of Sinnoh as he ran to the source of energy which turn out to be Ash using his Aura to the maximum strength in his first form

_What are you Ash?_ Shocked that the source of power was non-other than his former rival

As he and Charizard were fighting it out at full force Charizard surrounded Ash again and blinded with both the flames and the smoke he went for a close up Dragon Claw But the aura guardian was triggering his Aura Armor and Bow (he can make a bow, claw, different types of swords and a staff) as he release his shield and send out a wave of Aura to stop the flames from burning around him and stop Charizard from his charge straight at him but it also revealed Paul's location which stop Ash from attacking and 'flash stepped' to Paul location

"What do you want Paul" he said in a voice that showed no emotions which shocked Paul in how fast Ash went

"Why did you want to know if it's none of your business?"

"You can't lie to me Paul now tell me why are you here is it your lust of power" again with his monotone voice

"So what if it is why you would care"

"I care because I'm not what you think and I thought you change?"

"So what if I didn't I can still defeat you no matter what you do"

"Paul, Paul Paul you don't seem to know I am special since I have the mighty Aura of Arceus the original one and As the chosen one and a Aura Guardian I have the authority to stop you at all case if you harm your pokemon now let me repeat the question again Are you here for Power and do you still treat your pokemon as crap!?"

"Fine if you must know then yes I did came here for power but I don't treat them as a source of power I treat them as a comrade to battle"

If that's what you think send out your pokemon as a way to show your innocence and to see if you speak the truth"

Fine" since he already knew he wasn't in control and send out his pokemon

"Hey Paul?" said his group

"Ash?" both Torrterra and Electrivire were wondering why Ash was here  
(the rest of Paul's Sinnoh team is with Paul's brother and both Torrterra and Electrivire are Paul's Best Pokemon)

"Hello everyone I just want to see if Paul is still treats you badly and see if I can knock some sense in him one way or another" replied Ash as he look for any damage caused from there when he found a Scar by the Hondoom and ask

"You there where did you got the scar there" as he search the pokemon aura for any other damages he had

"Sir Ash is it I got this wound from my tribe before Paul captured me and send me to a nearby pokemon center to cure me after that I will stay by his side and risk my life so I will stay by his side to repay a dept that will never be paid"

"I see … you there that's hiding behind him what your story" as he said to the Arcanine "you are both his mate and former enemy from him right"

"Correct me and Flame here where from enemies but I feel in love for him since he save me from falling off a cliff but he got banished and almost killed from it and we became mates since then" as Tia appeared out of nowhere after hearing the story

"You poor thing" as she felt sorry for them

"La... Lady Latias is a pleasure to meet you" said both pokemon in union

"My love why must you appear now" said Ash as he had to talk to Paul about Latias

"You what pokemon are you" said Paul demanding

"You puny human you don't tell me Latias the guardian of Alto Mare what to do but I am a Latias a legendary pokemon from Hoeon along with my brother Latios"

"A legendary huh well then I must capture you to become stronger and get my brother back from the a team of that uses Shadow Pokemon that toke him" as he pull out a pokeball ready to capture her if it wasn't for Ash who easily twisted his arm to cause him to drop the sphere

"You son of a Bitch let me go so I can catch her" but Ash easily send him to a nearby tree and spoke

"You will not capture her because of to 3 reason is the guardian of this land and cannot leave, is my girlfriend and finally is already my pokemon so don't even try and what was this about a group that uses this Shadow pokemon you speak of" wondering what Paul said about his brother

"Why should I you are committing a worldwide law aura guardian or not you are breaking the law"

"If you must know that law doesn't go for me since I'm also pokemon" as he disappear and reappear as a Latios which looked similar to Latias excluding that fact he had blue and gray feathers

"_Ok then I didn't expect that _well about six months we where training to retry the Sinnoh league again but then a group of people came out of nowhere and ask for my brother" said Paul

**Flashback Begins**

"**Arcanine use flamethrower on Torrterra as the legendary pokemon sends a wave of fire at the Grass and Ground type which easily reflected it with Stone Edge which stuck the fire type and almost cause it to faint when a group of people appeared and asked for Regi**

"**You kid there have you seen a pokemon breeder named Regi around here"**

"**What do you want with my brother" as he threatened them **

"**Hey kid if you want to make threats make sure your ready to back them up Go Salamance" as a red and blue dragon appeared with a faint purple aura **

"**Use Shadow Rush" as the dragon rushed at Torrterra at full force and left it into critical damage so Paul easily recalled him and send out Electrivire along with Hondoom**

"**Hondoom use Flamethrower at Arcanine while Arcanine use your ability Flash Fire and use Flamethrower at the Salamance while Electrivire use Thunder also at Salamance" as Hondoom attacked his mate with Flamethrower which with her Ability absorbed it and send her own Flamethrower along with Electrivire's Thunder and struck the red blue dragon but it seemed that it had no effect which shocked both Paul and his pokemon**

**Salamance use Shadow Rush on them weaklings as the dragon's aura appeared and Rush at them which left them so critically injured that they had a few broken bones and a ruptured leg/arm muscle now then the unknown person ordered the dragon to attack Paul is it wasn't for a random pokemon which was Regi's Torrterra appeared and block the blow.**

"**STOP LEAVE HIM OUT OF IT" Regi commanded**

"**Fine but if he attacks again I will not stop" said the unknown person as he smirked**

"**Paul are you alright" as he rush at him checking for injuries **

"**Brother what's going on?" said Paul**

"**You find out listen go to the safe and enter this numbers" as he wrote a set of numbers on a piece of paper he had "Good-Bye Brother I hope I see you again" as he knock Paul out with a quick chop on his neck to save him from anymore damage**

**As he soon woke up he went to the safe in Regi's room and enter the Numbers that he was given and the safe opened with some poke money and a letter for him **

**As he read it **

_**Dear Paul,**_

_**If you're reading this then I had been taken by some people. I would say don't come after me till you have a few friends to find and are a lot stronger than what you are. I been taken by a group of people that called themselves Team Cipher they carry this types of pokemon called Shadow Pokemon which are pokemon that have there heart's closed artificially And are made for battling. I be kept in a region called Orre so I need you to find the people below and go to this region far away from here called Unova and catch a few of there pokemon and train with them **_

_**People you need to help you**_

_**1. Ash Ketchum your old rival from Kanto he was keeping a lot of things away from you and you will know when the time comes**_

_**2. Wes, he is a skilled man that save Orre from the past from Team Cipher but disappear before he finished the job so you need his son to talk to him**_

_**3. Michael who is Wes's son he will be fighting against Cipher in the future**_

_**4. Aura Guardian Ridley-He is found in Iron Island along with his loyal Lucario and he would teach you the ways of the Aura *ask Ash to join you first **_

_**5. Red Sarutobi-ask Professor Oak in the Kanto region where he is since he is a gifted pokemon trainer that won the Pokemon League in his first time he is very similar to Ash do to being his older brother * he is the last person you need in your journey **_

_**Good Bye,**_

_**Your brother Regi **_

_**PS:This was foretold by the Original One and I left enough money for you to make it to Unova and a shard that you will need in your mission to defeat Cipher **_

_**As he finishes reading the letter from his brother picked up the money and the strange shard and left to Professor Roland to ask him if he can leave **_**his pokemon there for him since his brother got kidnapped and where the Unova region was.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"So you need my help on this journey, Tia I guess we have to cancel our trip since it will be to dangerous for you to come along" said Ash eager to go help Paul but sad he was going to leave Latias here

"But Ash you promise and I'm not staying just because you ask me too" replied Latias as she was about to cry because she would have to wait for him to come back and worry her that Ash is going to help Paul in his dangerous journey to Orre.

"Fine then you can come but I will have to training you overtime to help you become strong enough to protect yourself which reminds m" as he took out a Luxury Ball and pointed at her which she gladly accepted

"Yes I capture my first legendary I mean second legendary pokemon" which confused everyone and wondered which legendary was his first

"Um Ash when are we leaving then" said Paul

"Paul I was going to leave in 3 days but you can ether watch my battle with Charizard or have a full six on six battle or go train with your own"

"Well let's have a full six on six battle tomorrow while you finish your battle with Charizard

As Ash and Charizard finished there battle but in the end Charizard due to having a the ability to block out pain for a longer period of time, more experience and full control of Blaze which cost him the winning move with the newly learned Blast Burn.

AN Finally It took me 3 days to work on this and 2 more due to editing it from errors and adding things in I hope this makes you wait for the new chapter that will be posted as soon as possible. Also I am working on a new story that will be posted in the near future. Sorry for the change of Attitude it just how I was think in would happen if they meet again since they dislike each (since Hate is a strong word ) a lot. Good Bye Lord. Silver

PS :If your wondering what happen to Pikachu she decided to stay with Misty for a day do to wanting to give Ash and Latias some alone time

PSS: I just added a new story to my profile it's a Naruto crossover with this story that is taken place in the future. It's called The Dragon's Ninja.


End file.
